Costume Drabbles
by XRachX
Summary: A challenge I set myself, details inside if anyone wants to take it with any pairing they like. Drabble so not much summary.
1. Costume Capers

Author Notes: Okay, I'm waiting to get CF10 back from the Beta. Better Than Most, is about to be sent to the Beta, so, as I want to post something, I thought I'd post this drabble.

It's a challenge I set myself and the reasoning behind it is quite important. But I won't explain that until the end. Also, if anyone wishes to take the challenge themselves give it a go and make sure to send me a link.

This has a connected drabble which will become Chapter 2 soon.

Warning: Slash. No het. Why do I have to warn for slash and not het? Hmm.

Disclaimer: Well, I'm not claiming them am I?

* * *

Jason eyed Tommy suspiciously. If he didn't know any better he'd say his boyfriend was… bouncing? Nah, he shook his head. It was his mind playing tricks on him. One too many late night battles with Rita's cronies leaving him slightly hallucinogenic. Yeah, he was definitely hallucinating. No way could Tommy be bouncing on the spot, hands clutched behind his back.

Then again, maybe he could. After all, this _was_ Tommy. The boy was capable of anything. Well… except maybe turning up on time, but that was beside the point.

No, Jason wasn't hallucinating, Tommy was definitely bouncing on the spot. He wondered briefly how much coffee his partner had had, or how much sugar, or possibly how much time he had spent with Zack over the past few days. After all, something had to be the cause of him standing in Jason's room at eleven a.m. … bouncing.

Then suddenly it hit him. Quite literally as Tommy threw whatever he had been holding so it landed smack on Jason's chest where he was lying quite peacefully on his bed. He looked down and groaned at what he saw. Tommy had come to deliver his prop for a Halloween costume. It had been Kim's idea. Rather than think up your own costume, someone else would and they'd give you one prop to base it on.

Tommy had gotten Jason.

It was only a few days until Halloween but what with the late night fighting with Rita and numerous essays and projects due in, Jason had clean forgotten about the party being held at Ernie's on All Hallows Eve. Apparently Tommy hadn't.

Jason glanced down again at the item in his hand. Really, it was just too clichéd to be true, there could be nothing worse… Well, okay, maybe that was a lie. At least he hadn't been thrown a Ranger mask or something else that symbolised him going to the party in "work" clothes. Or at the very least the bad imitations they sold down at the costume store.

No, for a guy who wore red practically all day everyday this was only the second most clichéd costume, but still, a cliché none the less.

Although, in a way, he had to chuckle at Tommy's choice. It was layered with entendres that only he would get. Only Tommy could get him this and then bounce around in apprehension of giving it to him. He was just something else all together. It was the reason Jason liked him. Although, he might get a few glares during the party for foisting this costume on him. After all, as the former Evil Ranger who said Tommy got to have the patent and monopoly on "Evil Glares". Jason had been learning them from his Mom since childhood.

Raising an eyebrow Jason turned his head away from the item to look questioningly at his boyfriend. Tommy, trying his utmost hardest for someone who had been evil, feigned innocence in an attempt to look angelic. He just smiled mysteriously and gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"You want me to go to the Halloween party as a… devil?" He just looked at him with a slight glare, knowing his partner was praying on his signature colour of red.

Tommy just smiled and walked to the foot of the bed before crawling up along the length of Jason's body, a predatory glint in his eye. He leant down, hair cascading around his face to whisper in Jason's ear, "We both know the horns are only there to keep the halo up…"

His voice was husky and raw and at that moment Jason didn't care about the ironic laughter he'd get from all his friends, and the teasing of what he and Tommy must get up to, because, if Tommy thought of him as a cross between an angel and a devil, well, who was he to disappoint.

Tossing the glittery devil horns over his shoulder Jason pulled Tommy down into a kiss.

* * *

Challenge: Write a 666 word drabble based around the word Devil.

Reviews appreciated.


	2. Opposition

Disclaimer: Dis-claimer, that means they aren't mine. It would be called a claimer otherwise, wouldn't it?

A.N: Thanks for the reviews to this as well as all the ones for the final of Cabin Fever. Again, this isn't beta'd as it's merely a drabble. It's got undertones of smut – blame them on Ren asking for smut and this being my distraction from working on it. Enjoy! This would've been up sooner but doc manager has been playing up...

* * *

Tommy laid curled up, head resting on Jason's chest, an arm slung protectively, possessively even, across his waist. One of his thighs had insinuated itself between Jason's legs and he sighed contentedly as Jason stroked meaningless patterns and words onto his back.

"So, who are you going as?" Jason murmured down into Tommy's hair which was tickling lightly at his face as he placed a kiss in the mussed mop.

"Now that would be telling," Tommy teased, running a hand up Jason's ribs, making him squirm. He loved using the fact Jason was ticklish against him. Mainly because Jason retaliated. So what if Tommy was ticklish too – that didn't mean he didn't want Jason to tickle him. After all, it usually resulted in a lot of rolling around, groping and getting hot and bothered with one or the other emerging victorious and pinning the other to the ground. Now, how could anyone in his position say that was a bad thing?

As expected, Jason squirmed, attempting to get away from Tommy's playful hands. It was probably the one and only time he'd ever want to be away from them… but he really hated being tickled. Although, there were definite benefits to a little torture.

However, Jason was on to Tommy's little mind games by now and refused to play into the hands of his manipulative lover. Why did that word always sound so… cruel? He liked Tommy's variation of manipulation; it usually ended in a lot of very unique positions.

Anyway, that was beside the point. He rolled them over so Tommy was sprawled out haphazardly on the bed underneath him, pinned to the mattress with his greater weight. He thought he almost heard Tommy meep at the move but knew better than that. Tommy like it when Jason got aggressive, but, again, he wasn't going to play into that.

He moved his lips to Tommy's, kissing him briefly before allowing his lips to slide over a firm jaw and work their way up to nipping and tugging gently at an ear lobe. "Well, it's a masked costume party; if you don't tell me who you're going as how will I know which one is you?"

Tommy smirked and pushed up to kiss Jason fiercely before replying, "Let's put it this way. I'll be going as your better half…" He trailed of as he began trailing nip kisses down Jason's throat.

It took him a few moments to process the information given to him before bursting out into uncontrolled laughter. Tommy loved that. Seeing Jason's eye's crinkle at the edges as he laughed freely, all worry dissipating from his face quickly. As if he wasn't a teenager who had seen too much and was a little too jaded but just a typical teenage boy who liked to act a bit too cynical for his age.

The laughter was contagious and soon Tommy was laughing too, rolling them over so they lay side by side facing each other. After a few moments Jason's hand tangled in his hair and he spoke, breathing hot against Tommy's skin, "Well then, are you sure you aren't the one who needs the horns to keep the halo up?"

"No," Tommy replied, leaning in close for a kiss, but stopping just short, "You keep my halo up all on it's own," He answered, closing the distance to kiss Jason firmly once again.

This was going to be one interesting party – if they ever got there.


End file.
